Juggernaut
'''Juggernaut' is a multiplayer game type available in four games of the Halo series. It was originally a version of Oddball in Halo: CE. This was later changed. Basic Setup *There are two teams, the Juggernaut alone, and the players hunting him. *The only person who can earn points is the Juggernaut (hence the title). Juggernaut is a somewhat perverse and twisted form of tag. Although it resembles Slayer in that one must amass so many points to win, there are two major differences. The goal is to kill as many people as you can if you are the Juggernaut and to kill the Juggernaut if you are not. To counteract the angry mob of Spartans and Elites out to spill his blood, the Juggernaut is sometimes blessed with greater shielding power after assuming his title, plus a variety of other customizable things, such as Active Camo, running faster, increased damage, damage resistance and infinite ammo (this doesn't mean he does not reload it just means he always has the same amount of ammo in reserve). This is one game variant where alliances can quickly go sour. In Halo: Reach Juggernaut was recently added into Halo: Reach, and the gameplay has been significantly changed from previous games. Instead of having a small overshield, the Juggernaut's shield is stronger, making him/her incredibly hard to kill. The Juggernaut is also granted a speed boost and a Gravity Hammer for a weapon. The player's body also has a flame effect. This game type is currently bugged, as the Juggernaut weapon and equipment cannot be changed from the default Gravity Hammer and Sprint, even if the Juggernaut and New Juggernaut weapons are modified. Popular Gametype(s) Hide 'N Seek The objective of this game is to not get killed by the Juggernaut, hence the name. The juggernaut has an overshield, and the players have active camouflage. The Juggernaut radar is turned off, but player radar is turned on. Map Default or Pistols for map weapons, and the sword and pistol for the juggernaut & players. A suggested level for this is a small map (e.g. Lockout) Strategies In 2 vs 1 or 3 vs 1 game variants, it would be best for the team of two to stick together. Non-Juggernauts are encouraged to use quick-firing weapons, especially the Plasma Pistol (The plasma pistol drains the Juggernaut's shields with an overcharged shot). Don't go for power weapons all the time or the Juggernaut is gifted these should you be killed. Plasma grenades will come in handy as it is an instant kill with a grenade stick. Juggernauts can play around with weapon combinations but are encouraged to move stealthily and swiftly. Juggernauts can hog the power weapons, or go for the conventional noob combo. Juggernauts must try to avoid grenade sticks and assassinations at all costs, as these cause instant kills, even for a well-shielded Juggernaut. Trivia *Juggernaut was originally planned to be in the first Halo, under the name "OGRE." It was instead implemented as a variant of "Oddball." *As of February 2008, the only Halo 3 playlist including Juggernauts is Rumble Pit. *Juggernaut is one of the least popular gametypes regarding multiplayer in the Halo trilogy. *In Halo 2, you can use the Juggernaut gametype as a type of training simulator by playing as one player and setting all the options that you want like turning up your shields for a glitch that would usually kill you. *The Juggernaut can be an old-school reference to Bungie's Marathon, in which the Juggernaut was one of the strongest enemies in the game. Hence, overpowered abilities the Juggernaut possesses. *A fairly common meme within the Halo series is when a player becomes the Juggernaut, they would say "I'm the Juggernaut Bitch!" which originates from another meme from the X-Men/Marvel Comics fandom. It is more common within Halo 3 but had growing popularity in Reach. *The word "Juggernaut" basically means "a very destructive force." This game type has the Juggernaut equipped with the Gravity Hammer and increased damage, rendering the Juggernaut as "a very destructive force." Tactics *When you're the Juggernaut, it is important to take cover whenever under heavy fire. *When attacking the Juggernaut, try to let other players live, and get the final shot on the current juggernaut. Then just shoot everyone else. *Try not killing someone just as you become Juggernaut, as you are not Juggernaut until a moment after you kill the Juggernaut, if you do, you accidentally betray that person, and you might get booted if betrayal booting option is enabled. *In the regular variant in Matchmaking on Reach, a useful tactic would be to stand back while other players attack the Juggernaut with a Magnum, DMR, etc. and try to achieve a cheap headshot. *Lure players to where you (the Juggernaut) are hiding at, then unleash your attack. Related Pages *Flood Juggernaut Category:Gametypes Category:Halo: Reach